


What A Smile

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro can't help but love Lance and his smile.Shiro and Lance go on a date and find some excited fans.





	What A Smile

Shiro gave the camera a stiff smile as he posed with the Phalkans, their cameras squeaking (literally squeaking, it was soft and quiet and more than a little bit adorable, if Shiro were entirely honest and it weren’t such a bad time). Several feet away, Lance was posing and taking pictures as well, with a smile that left Shiro’s stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Lance peeked over at Shiro, giving off a blinding grin, and Shiro couldn’t help but return it with one of his own. He reached out, taking hold of Lance’s hand and pulling the other teen close. Lance laughed, twining their fingers together, and pressed flush against Shiro as the group of Phalkans went off, chattering excitedly over the photos. Shiro leaned into Lance, enjoying the feeling of being so close, enjoying the warmth of Lance’s hand in his own, even as more Phalkans approached with their cameras squeaking. 

This wasn’t how he wanted their first date to go, but as long as Lance kept smiling – and kept smiling at Shiro – then he was more than happy to endure the endless Phalkans and their wants of pictures and autographs.


End file.
